Of the Future
by Analatelle
Summary: I had always been alone. How could I stay alone to avoid the unnecessary trouble when she always call me a 'friend? I really should've dumped her in a never ending hole the first time we met... T for swearing.
1. Fuyubi Yukihara

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters though I do own the original characters in this fic XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fuyubi Yukihara

As I walked towards the classroom, I heard the loud murmurings my classmates were making. They were pointlessly talking about assignments, quizzes and problems about god-knows-what. They were making my ears bleed.

Thankfully, after I entered the classroom, everyone stopped talking. I could feel their stares but they didn't dare utter anything random or even talk about why I was suddenly coming to class without any notice.

I was starting to think that my day was going to be perfect when an annoying shriek reached my unprotected ears.

"Yukihara!"

Damn. Someone can scream.

I glanced at the criminal who was murdering my ears.

"What the hell do you want now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just because you won the beautiful girl contest, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" The girl shouted angrily, her hands on both side of her hips.

What the heck was she talking about? I didn't know what the deal with this spoiled brat was, but the fact that she ruined my almost perfect day was going to make her pay. She was always making my day as annoying as listening to a barking dog.

"Shouda, stop annoying me and get lost." _before I burn your hair off._ I threatened.

I lit a fire beside her for added effect and it worked like magic. She glared at me and turned back to sit on her chair.

I continued to walk to my chair and listened to people gossip in the corner. Something about me being scary, them being scared and more nonsense about whatever they think was gossip-worthy. I can't say I like them for that.

I frowned.

As if the world couldn't get any more annoying, somebody just had to make my already bad mood worse.

"Fuyubi, you know, you can scare a bear with your expression. Ease up a little will you?" smiling nonchalantly while sitting down next to me, Koko touched my shoulder as I frowned in annoyance.

"Shut up." I told her. I leaned to the chair and made myself comfortable by putting my legs up on the table and shut my surroundings by reading a manga I got from my bag.

Subconsciously, I activated my nullifying alice. I wasn't in the mood for Koko to be reading my mind in anyway.

In the corner, I saw Koko getting interested in one of my classmates thoughts. Now that was new. Unfortunately, as curious as I was in knowing what's got Koko's attention, I was too tired and sleepy to do something about it. I decided that this day was getting worse with my growing headache and other pain-in-the-ass-problems, so I go to sleep.

XxX

It wasn't really hard to wake up in the middle of a class, not when you have an alarm clock for a seat mate. All it takes is a whispering mind-reader.

"-_ey… Hey, wake up!"_ I heard Koko whisper.

Apparently, I woke up just before lunch break. And that's not good.

"Yukihara-san." I heard Sakimoto's threatening voice.

I groaned. This was going to be annoying.

"Since you have the time to take a nap, I assume you already know how to answer one of the equations on the board. Please come in the front and show us that you actually know how to solve it." I didn't miss the sarcasm there. I frowned. This old lady just doesn't give up. I'd already embarrassed her plenty of times. Did she actually think that glaring and intimidating me would actually work? Hell, she probably thinks that I'll make a mistake somewhere. And to hell with that.

I stood up. I didn't have to, but I did. I didn't need to answer anything and I certainly didn't have to do or even listen to anything anyone said, but for now, I needed to show the smug-faced old lady that I can handle my academic scores better than good because honestly? I didn't even need these lessons. So I answered the all the equation on the board and turned to leave, I paused to say something to her. I didn't want this happening again.

"Sensei, you already know I can answer anything you throw at me. And next time, don't push your luck." I told her, my eyes menacing, staring right through her frightened eyes. I knew immediately that she wanted to hide her fear. It had only been a month since she got hired here and I knew she already knew about me.

I may act like a bitch and hostile towards her but in all honesty, her trying to scold and embarrass me was something I can be happy about.

It meant I was still human.

The teacher - Sakimoto – didn't say anything as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I was vaguely aware that Koko followed. _Of course._ I sighed mentally. The walking disaster was right behind my tail. _Great._

* * *

**This story was previously known as For him, For her, For them... or something like that. I honestly don't know why 'that' was the title. lol.**

**Anyways, I know this chapter was short but the incoming chaps are long (i hope so). I'd be able to update the next chap in 2 or 3 days or somethin. A lot of people could also be confused about the story so be sure to ask anything and say something if there's some errors here and there.**

**As for my other fics, titles are (Beach-y Summer, Forged Marriage, The Flash Drive and so on) be sure to read or at least check it out, unfortunately, I can't update them for now.**

**R & R ^-^**


	2. Kiriya

Chapter 2: Kiriya

* * *

I climbed through the window to get to my room. My whole body ached. My brain was throbbing and aching at the same time. My cheeks, ribs and thigh could've been worse, but it fucking hurt.

I wasn't surprised to see Koko already scrambling through her bag when she saw me from my window.

I wasn't even surprised by the fact that she sneaked in my room and was already waiting for me in front of the window.

"God, how can you have these bruises in one night?" Koko grabbed my wrist and touched a fresh bruise, I winced. She grabbed her first aid kit and grabbed for my left arm again. I didn't let her.

"I can do it myself." I said, I didn't mean for it to come out harsh. Instead of trying to correct myself, I didn't. I tried to steal the kit from her hand but she slapped my hand away, thankfully, not hitting any bruise.

She frowned. She was getting angry.

"Stop doing things all by yourself." I kept quiet and let her mend my wounds. I didn't want to make myself think about how worried she was for me.

"You can at least depend on me sometimes. You know you can trust me." She said, holding back a sob.

I didn't say anything. She was especially emotional today. I couldn't bear to look at her face. I was never comfortable with tears. Especially hers.

"The Chairman is out of the country. He left a few weeks ago." I started. When I looked at Koko's face, her eyes were glassy but tears didn't fall. I almost sighed with relief, but I kept going. "I encountered his men but they didn't shoot me dead."

I gritted my teeth and slowly got up. Koko was silent for a while. When I walked to the fridge and got myself milk, she spoke.

"Fuyubi, maybe you shouldn't keep on spying on him anymore, it's getting more and more dangerous for you." She said silently. I wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't so quiet.

I slowly felt hot and rage was clawing to get out. I took a few long breaths and calmed myself before answering.

"What do you want me to do? Pretend like my life is all honey, bees and butterflies?" I tried hard not to snap, apparently I did. Fortunately, Koko wasn't fazed by it, she just looked sadder.

"You know I can't do that. Sooner or later, he'll come after me. It's safer to be the hunter than to be the hunted-" I looked at her in the eye. "It's safer for me…" I left the words hang in the air. Surely, it was safer for her as well.

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I smiled a little for her. "I'm gonna go and take a bath for a while." I said as I grabbed for my towel.

She smiled a big smile and looked like she forgot all of her worries.

She says something before I get inside the bath room.

"Sometimes I don't understand you. I'm dying of jealousy you know? If I was a star student like you, I'd spend my time enjoying a large room like your, most probably the kitchen." She said. Joking and eying my room. I huffed.

It's true that she was a three star, but she could easily be a star student if she wanted to.

I remained quiet.

"Do you want to see?" I asked.

"If you let me, then why not?" Koko asked.

I huffed and released my nullifying alice.

I started to recall what happened just a few hours ago.

XX

_Outside Gakuen Alice 12:43 A.M._

_Fuyubi's POV_

_I followed the GPS-installed car that I stuck on to three months ago._

_It was a relief that I'd already copied Anna's flying alice. It would've been a pain to run with this kind of distance from the academy._

_As we neared the forest, I began to concentrate and focus my attention to my surroundings. I had to conceal my presence in case there were skilled alices in the area. It never hurt to be cautious._

_I noticed a sign saying there were dangerous animals. No doubt bears or something else. It could be that they're trying to hide their hideout by scaring the civilians._

_I'd already found several of their so-called hideouts and this one they're currently going to was new, for me at least._

_A huge villa came to view. It was pretty extravagant than the other hideouts so far. I hid on top of the big tree beside where the car parked._

_I let out a silent breath. _

_Using alice for a very long time wears me out, so I needed to recollect myself and continued watching._

_A guy in tuxedo came out of the car with another guy with the same attire. _

_I had my suspicions but as expected, 'that person' really wasn't here. I thought I'd finally caught that damn old man._

_Shit._

"_By the way, the boss entrusted Kiriya to observe this villa right? That means we gotta do what that brat orders us then. This is gonna be a pain in the ass." The guy in tuxedo number one says. He said it irritably._

"_Ui. Don't say things like that. He might be a brat but he's much more scary and powerful than any of us." The GIT no.2 said. (Guy In Tuxedo number two)._

"_Yeah yeah. Being an alice is that great. We're just normal guys. What can we do." GIT no.1 said sarcastically. This guy was vain._

"_Whatever man. I just wonder what kind of enemy the boss made. Kiriya's one of those four people he recruited himself so him being stationed here is something. Wonder if there's something valuable here…" GIT no.2 wondered._

_Well well well. People really do talk. Small fries like these two wouldn't be told anything of importance so I guess they find out themselves with their deduction and assumption huh._

"_Nah. If the boss actually was worried about this place, he wouldn't be in vacation dumbass. Think it through." GIT no.1 countered._

_He was right. That meant the old man was so confident in this 'Kiriya' that he could let himself relax in another country away from this place. And the matter GIT no.2 said about something in this villa….. There could be something important inside the mansion._

_It took a moment for me to notice that the two chatty GITs had gone silent. Their postures were different from a while ago. Their backs were straight, expressions were serious and the two of them faced a general direction._

_In my right, a person wearing a fox mask approached. He was about my age. _

_A good body build. Red hair. Gakuen uniform. This could be Kiriya._

_Does this mean he's a student in the academy? A spy?_

"_Go to your assigned posts immediately." Fox mask ordered them. His voice was authoritative and stern. Most of all, it was very cold._

_I studied him._

_Dangerous._

_His aura screamed it, he was powerful._

_We might be similar in strength._

"_Show yourself. I know you're hiding, come out." He said with his cold voice._

_Out of nowhere, I found it funny._

_If I wasn't here, then he could be talking to no one._

_This is bad._

_I smiled to relieve my urge to laugh out loud._

_But this guy was quite exceptional. I hid my presence carefully before entering the forest, yet he sensed me almost immediately after coming close._

_I remained silent, waiting for what he'd do._

"_If you're not coming out then I'll come to you."_

_As soon as he said that, he appeared on my left and attacked._

_I grabbed the leg he used to kick and used force to go upward. The two of us landed on the ground without injuries._

_Again, I remembered my inside joke about him making a fool of himself._

_I smiled again and released a small huff._

"_How'd you know I was here? I hid my presence very well but you still found me," I asked him. I immediately made my face void of emotions and got ready in case he attacks again._

"_You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Fuyubi?" My eyes widened with surprise. He knew my name and it caught me off guard. He punched me in the gut and I countered by ducking my head near the ground and kicking him in the shoulder._

_I grimaced as I swallowed the pain and surged forward after forming a sword with ice in both my hands._

_I slashed intending to hit his chest but he blocked it with the same weapon I had. Two swords made of ice in his hands._

_I jumped back and charged two huge fire balls on my sides._

"_Did your boss tell you about me?" I asked, my voice filled with malice and menace._

_Fox mask made two box-like cubes of ice on his sides too._

"_I knew you before Fuyubi. Did you forget?" his ice expanded and I fired the fire to his direction._

_My eyes widened when his blocks of ice formed a circle around my fire on contact and extinguished it inside._

_I was beyond furious._

"_You think you can put out MY fire?" Enraged, I screamed at him._

_His two blocks of ice exploded as I put an immense amount of heat and pressure in its middle._

_Ice could extinguish fire but it wouldn't be able to put it out if the fire's heat is more intense and hotter. I rushed again with multiple numbers of slashes, all blocked and countered by fox mask._

_A successful slash on his right shoulder._

_A jab on my upper chest._

_He scratched my left cheek a bit and I countered, hitting his ribs with my elbow._

_He kicked my left thigh and I slashed on his direction, but he dodged it and moved back._

_My left leg limped and my body completely relied on my right leg. _

_Desperately, I dispelled my ice and made two huge fireballs in my hands. This time, it was much bigger than earlier._

_I aimed the first one to him and controlled it so it followed him where ever he goes. The next one was aimed in the villa. _

_He dodged around and when he saw the other ball of fire going for the villa, he released his alice and made a huge sword. He sliced through the ball. It wouldn't have made any difference if that was all he did but the moment the ice sword hit the heating surface, it released a great amout of steam. It was enough to wash away the fire._

_I wasn't sure but he used a teleportation alice and made a huge, thick wall of ice just before the fire could hit the villa._

_Powerful._

_Not only was he strong, he was also excellent in controlling his alice. I couldn't help but admire his abilities. It was not the first time I'd encountered someone like him but he compelled a feeling of amazement from me._

_I dashed out of the area, but not before I heard what he said._

"_You would've regretted it if it hit the villa."_

_I didn't have time to think about what he said. So I took the opportunity and escaped._

_End of flash back…_

_XX_

Outside the bathroom, I heard Koko asking about something.

"What did he mean by you regretting?"

That's what's worrying me.

"Hmmm. Then he's also a student here?"

Obviously.

"He also said something about knowing you."

Duh.

"Your mind's pretty sarcastic and cruel Fuyubi."

Then stop reading the so-called mind.

I activated my nullifying alice and put an end to Koko and my mind's conversation.

"If he truly knows me then, I'd be in disadvantage. It could be a bluff but…" I said as I thought through it more carefully.

"It's not like something's gonna happen and come out if you think about it too much Fuyubi. Are you done in there?"

I eyed my towel while absent mindedly saying yes.

I got up and grabbed the white towel.

When I came out of the bath, I told Koko about how I should came back to the forest. Koko made an angry face and suddenly, out of nowhere, got an aluminum bat. I fell on my butt when she swung the bat in my direction shouting, "Fuyubi! You idiot!".

I paled when I saw the crack on the floor between my legs that the bat made. Thankfully, I already wore my undergarments.

I felt myself red with embarrassment and anger. She nearly killed me!

I raised my fist and hit her in the head.

Where the heck did she get that thing from anyway?

"Ouch! What was that for?" she complained.

"Koko, I'm just letting you know that I'll let you get away with almost killing me because I consider you a friend." I said in gritted teeth. I warned her with a smile, my head still pounding.

XX

After nearing the classroom, I could hear the loud noises they always make. Weren't they tired of talking? They do the same damn thing every day.

Koko was half sobbing behind me. Her head should be throbbing a lot. She deserved it. Whoever told her it was okay to kill me just because I consider her a friend? Che.

Koko snapped out of it relatively quick after we got inside the class room. She dashed towards.. Nogi.

"What did you think we were, Nogi-chan?" Koko mischievously asked Nogi. He was surprised by Koko's sudden protruding. Our eyes met for a moment, he didn't look away but I noticed red tints all over his face.

I raised my brow.

Did he like Koko or something?

Nogi just suddenly looked shocked. He looked at Koko and started spouting random things and ended up bumping his head on my desk.

"Um, sorry." He apologized.

Strange guy.

I smiled a bit at his carelessness.

"What are you apologizing about? Stupid." I looked away as soon as I said it. The stupid part was definitely unnecessary. But it's not like I could take it back. I sat on my seat and took my manga out of my bag.

I got weird-ed out by my classmates when I saw them stare at me strangely just before I began reading.

The hell was wrong with people today?

I put up my usual nullifying alice, it's actually more of a passive alice so I just stopped stopping it from activating.

XXXX

It was already lunch.

A lot's been on my mind today but the only thing that makes me want to burn this cafeteria to the ground right now was the creature beside me giggling like a stupid, crazy fan girl.

Koko's been grinning and daydreaming ever

since class ended. I'd have to remind myself to kill who ever triggered Koko's imaginative mind to the point of her not eating her food.

I was considering calling the academy hospital to admit Koko for possible mental disease and check out her body and brain.

"Hey! That's just mean Fuyubi. And why am I hearing your thoughts about this?" Koko asked and complained.

I probably just wanted you to know that you're crazy and mental. Though that probably meant just the same.

"No! I don't wanna hear this! Just activate your alice like usual please." She exaggeratedly put her hands on her ears and kept crying crocodile tears.

I rolled my eyes and stopped my alice from deactivating.

Right. Now that I noticed our surroundings, my growing anger toward Koko was constantly growing bigger.

Apparently, gossip-loving idiots were hooked by Koko's outburst and were now looking at us like we were newspaper worthy animals.

"What the fuck's wrong with you anyway?" I asked Koko calmly.

"Language Fuyubi. You're still a girl even though you like to act like a boy." She stated, also very calmly.

Be calm. Be calm. This is Koko were talking to here. Be calm.

"So?"

"I was just thinking." Koko started. Her sudden serious look got me curious.

After a while of waiting for her next words, I got uncomfortable being stared at so openly by her. I sure as hell didn't make it show though. I drank my tea.

"You're very pretty, aren't you?" Instead of spraying my tea in front of her face, I choked.

*cough*

*cough*

*cough*

I kept gripping the table. Koko didn't do anything either.

"What?" I asked almost screaming.

"I said you're beautiful." Koko stated seriously.

My brows furrowed and I shook my head.

"Stop saying ridiculous things and eat."

"It's true. Look, you're not even denying, so I'm right." She told me smiling.

I glared at her.

"I didn't deny cause there's no need for it. It isn't true anyway."

"Fuyubi… can I ask you a serious question?" she looked worried. What? Why's she being so random today?

"What is it?" I inquired seriously.

"Are you blind?"

….

….

….

"What?"

"I mean, you see yourself in the mirror everyday right? You who have long wavy black hair, fair skin, shapely nose, beautiful angled jaw and red piercing eyes are not beautiful? You even look sexy for our age you know?"

….

….

….

….

I was speechless.

Being called sexy by… a friend and a girl on top of that was embarrassing.

I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. the growing heat of my entire face and neck went down like a sudden storm. I used my right palm in an attempt to hide my face.

Shit.

What is this?

Before I knew it, we were surrounded by a lot of students- scratch that- we were surrounded by the whole fucking school!

I immediately regained my composure and glared.

I created small balls of fire around me and Koko then created frosty cold winds a meter away from us extending all the way for about 3 meters.

Immediately, students scattered and minded their own business.

"So, what do you think?" Koko asked casually as though everything she just said was nothing embarrassing or shit like that.

I didn't say anything and continued eating my shrimp.

Not even five minutes later, my eyes caught Koko's sneaking hands reaching for my other plate of shrimps. Instinctively, I slapped her hands away.

No one. And I mean, no one steals my shrimp, not even Koko.

"Do you mind if I stalk Nogi around for a while?" She asked as if nothing was wrong with what she just said, at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"Exactly what it meant." Koko said with her smiling nonchalant face.

"Why would you need my permission for that?" I asked, puzzled.

I caught her looking confused. "Huh. Never

mind then." She shrugged and screamed.

"W-where's my chicken?" she looked frantically around the table and apparently spotted the chicken bone in my plate.

Slow.

"How could you Fuyubi." She sounded skeptical and hurt.

"You weren't eating." I said, explaining.

"I'm not speaking to you for three days!" she shouted and bolted to the door.

I smiled a bit, it was quite amusing. Well, maybe a bit. I would've knocked her to next week if her very lips touched my shrimp. I could sympathize.

* * *

AN: Late for about three or four (more?) days. I completely forgot to update.

To answer a reviewers question, characters age around 14 or so years. I hope this chap is long enough^^

Thanks to the people (two) who reviewed^^

By the way, could anyone contribute a summary for this fic? I'm completely lost for word sregarding it's summary...

If you have questions, ask away!

If you have suggestions, say it quickly!

Any violent reactions and criticism, I salute you and appreciate and respect your views. (so many 'and's… lol)

I'll try my best to update every other day^^


End file.
